sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 25 / Transcript
At the Feather Castle High School: “GOOAAL!” The girls’ soccer team was having a match against another school from a different part of Japan. “It’s too bad you can’t play too.” Rubellit then said, while sitting next to a tree, looking at the game while trying to read a book. “I can’t. My leg is not broken, but I still shouldn’t use it too often.” Emerald said pretty calm. “Besides, I’m not as interested in soccer as I used to be anymore.” She added and she didn’t sound like she was joking or something. “Really, how come?” Sapphire wondered. “Interests come and go. It’s only natural, Sapphire.” Emerald said calm. “Not even that you stop being interested in soccer, you even called me by my name. This is serious…” Sapphire said thinking. “You are overthinking it.” Emerald sighed. “Am I? Or is it only natural? I mean how would you react if Diamond suddenly stopped to be interested in drawing?” Sapphire then said looking at Emerald. “Well that would be rather special.” Emerald answered thinking. “I’m special? What about you then?” Diamond wondered, trying to smile but the situation was more than strange right now. OPENING “Say what?” Ruby wondered surprised. “It’s the first time one of our team starts to be interested in something else than their basic hobby.” Amber added thinking. “A-And my basic hobby is soccer?” Emerald wondered surprised. “Just like Ruby’s is basketball or Sapphire’s is music. You can’t just change that. It changes your whole personality.” Rubellit then agreed with the others. “…” Emerald looked at the girls, who were definitely overthinking this. “How does it change my personality? I’m still the same. I’m still me.” “Without soccer.” “Now please don’t act like I consist of sports. I like other things as well.” “Everyone, can’t we just settle this, please? It’s nothing wrong in getting new interests.” Diamond then said trying to calm everyone down. “It happens all the time. You have something you love and sometime later, it is less important to you than it was before. Like Loo and his teddy bear.” “D-did you have to take that as an example?!” Loo wondered slightly blushing. “Why not? It’s cute.” Diamond answered smiling. “I agree with that. You guys are way too overthinking it anyway.” Amethyst said cold. “W-we are not. This is a big step.” Rubellit said pouty. “You should not be overthinking this, you should support her with this.” Amethyst then said calm. “What did you lose your interest for soccer for anyway? It must me something special.” Topaz then wondered. “Flow-“ Emerald started but couldn’t finish her sentence as she was interrupted by Sapphire. “You got a good point there, Topaz. It must be something big if it can stop the sporty daughter of the sport reporter of this town! The second child of the of sport consisting family.” “…” The girls just looked at Sapphire for a minute. Though some knew what she was probably talking about, it was pretty confusing. “Translation please?” Ruby then wondered. “Sapphire’s just saying that my family is pretty sporty and that it’s pretty surprising that a Midorikusa is not into sport. I guess.” Emerald explained. “uh~ A sports family.” Rubellit said pretty impressed. “It’s not like you need to be impressed by it or something. If you want to be dazzled by a family, look at Diamond’s.” Emerald said calm. “I don’t think that it is quite true.” Diamond then said calm. “Why not? Your family is great.” Sapphire said surprised. “I wasn’t talking about my family…” Diamond then answered fast. “What I meant was that Emerald’s mother is a former figure skater while her father is a local sports reporter.” Diamond said explaining. “Uh~ And you said your family is not impressing. You weren’t honest there.” Rubellit said pouty. “What matters is not my family background it is what I like to do and that changed.” Emerald then explained herself. “Is it that hard to understand?” “No, I just wanted to explain it to them.” Diamond said calm. “You don’t need to explain everything.” Emerald sighed. “I do! I won’t want to be seen as the only twinkling star. Everyone knows about the great Shirosoras but at the same time they forget about the other great people of the town.” Diamond said serious. “Yes, yes. We get it. But now seriously, what is your new interest about?” Amethyst wondered, trying to get the current topic behind them. “Yeah.” Emerald nodded. “Like I wanted to say before. I’m getting pretty interested in …” She then immediately stopped after the group has almost been hit by an attack. “Y-You could have warned us!” Emerald shouted surprised. “I-I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Loo then said after stopping the attack. “Well that’s very nice of you…” Emerald mumbled. “Don’t worry, you can tell us later.” Topaz said calm, putting her hand on Emerald’s shoulder. “But first we have to deal with that monster.” Topaz said calm before the group transformed. After the transformation, the girls looked around. “I wonder where the attack from before came from.” Sienna mumbled. “It came out of nothing.” “It was Onyx.” Loo said calm. “Ah. You can tell. That’s good to know. Is she now attacking out of the dark? That’s new.” Crimson then said thinking. “Alright then if Onyx doesn’t show herself this time, we’ll have to defeat this time the Jewelrayu without a fight.” Azure then said nodding. “Uh~ good. I really don’t want to fight her.” Lavender said slightly relieved. “What~ You don’t want to wait for me until you start this party? How nasty.” Onyx then appeared. It was not very surprising because Onyx wasn’t really the kind of villain who attacked them out of the dark. She always wanted to see it live. “I’m sorry Lavender.” Heather said slightly smiling. “Ehh… but well… holding back doesn’t bring her back either, right?” Lavender sighed while looking around. “Then let’s fight together.” Heather said calm. “You are funny! Of course we are fighting together, I can’t use any magical attack without you!” Lavender then answered and so the two joined the others in their fight. “Well you took pretty long, didn’t you?” Saffron said rather unpleased but tried to sound at least a bit joking. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Let’s do this, ‘kay?” Heather said determined and charged for the Jewelrayu. “You don’t have to say that twice!” Azure agreed and did the same. “Ah~ Don’t you ignore me like that~” Onyx said joking and sent another attack at the Pretty Cures, which was once more blocked by Loo. “No surprise Break is concerned about you. You are strong.” Onyx said laughing. “But I don’t have time to pay attention to you right now.” Onyx said and started to ignore Loo. Then she created another Jewelrayu – to be exact, she created two of them. Then all three of the Jewelrayus started to attack the Pretty Cures. It wasn’t much of a difference. But now the girls had to split up in three groups. Good thing that the Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star team consisted of three teams; the Sunny Guardian Angels (Guardian Angel Crimson, Saffron and Sienna), the Moon Guardian Angels (Guardian Angel Cyan, Azure and Whitney) and the Guardian Stars (Guardian Angel Heather and Lavender). So it was rather easy to guess in which groups they’d split. The three groups they already had from the beginning. So that was then the situation three groups fighting against three monsters. And they did well enough, they didn’t even need any support. Crimson, Saffron and Sienna were starting with using basic magical powers on the Jewelrayu to weaken it before using an actual purifying attack. But they also used their combat skills to hurt them. They training was worth of something after all! Many red, yellow and orange sparkles and light were shown during their attacks until they finally managed to weaken the Jewelrayu enough so Sienna could finish the monster with her twin blade. She shot an arrow right through the ‘heart’ of the monster and purified it with that. Then the second team, Cyan, Azure and Whitney. They were doing well as well. However, they didn’t use many magical attacks. They used their weapons and powers to defeat the Jewelrayu. Guardian Angel Azure finished it with her Ice Katana. But before she was able to defeat it. The three did a good job on weakening the monster. First, Whitney used her time freezing attack so that Cyan and Azure were able to strike the monster down. Cyan was already using her Hanami Rapier at that time, while Azure only created it a bit before she finished it. Except for Sweet White Hourglass, the three didn’t use any magical powers. And finally, the last team, the Guardian Stars, they used the combined powers of the pink and purple stars. A team of two, but that didn’t mean that were weaker than a group of three. To be exact they were way more agile than the others. They also used combat instead of magic first. They did a duo attack once until they charged for single attacks, which all in all helped to weaken the monster faster. Then, the two used their Dreamy Kiss attack to purify the monster. And with that, all three monsters were defeated. Defeated, Onyx thought of disappearing again. She could pop out like she popped in and she’d stay a mystery. “Not paying attention to me isn’t always the smartest thing.” Loo said. Onyx turned her head to his direction. She looked at him, had to look over the blade of this sword since he was threatening her neck with it. “You are pretty annoying, you know that?” Onyx said unimpressed. “I know. But still. Right now you are not the one to have a smart talk.” Loo answered cold. “Well, you can’t scare me. If that calms the situation. You are just a little boy after all.” Onyx said serious but was still pretty unimpressed. “Well, actually I’m older than you. Kurigami Yumi!” Loo then shouted. With that, Onyx’ eyes became thinner and she showed her teeth before she disappeared. “Phew, that was close.” Heather sighed. “Three monsters at once!” “Yeah, we fought against an army of monsters before – that was not funny.” Crimson said thinking. “I didn’t think that Onyx would be scared of her true name…” Lavender said thinking. “I don’t think she was scared, but more pissed that I called her like that.” Loo said cold. “But you were pretty scary just now – again.” Cyan then added. “Scary? Me? I guess you are confusing me with another Loo.” Loo said cold and turned away. A little later, the situation has already cooled down and the girls had found a good spot they could sit down. “So, Emerald. What is the one thing that has caught your interest?” Amethyst wondered, starting all over again. “Flowers.” Emerald said short. “Flowers?” The girls wondered. “Yes flowers. They are pretty interesting. Not just pretty. You can have birth flowers, then there’s the language of flowers, I don’t know how to explain it, but I just like to read about them and to see them grow.” Emerald explained. “I guess that all started when I helped Tsubaki preparing the graduation ceremony.” She said thinking. “That’s nice that you have found something that excites and inspires you that much.” Diamond said smiling. “Thank you.” Emerald answered Diamond’s smile with another smile. “Besides, Sapphire-chan…” Rubellit started. “Huh? What is it?” Sapphire then wondered and was super surprised when her brother joined the group. “We have great news for you.” He added. “Eh? Yuki? What are you doing here?! What do you mean with news?” Sapphire then wondered surprised. “The best news! You’ll be able to perform the song of your choice live! On stage!” Rubellit then said energetic. “What… EH?!” Sapphire wasn’t sure if that was just a silly joke. But they seemed to be serious about this. Sapphire performing a song live, might be what she has always dreamt of, but would it be something she actually wants to do now that she has the chance to? ENDING Category:Transcripts